Dragon Queen
by FairyTailFan4Ever6137
Summary: Natsu kicks Lucy out of Team Natsu because she is weak and replaces her with Lisanna. Lucy quits the guild in search of power. She comes back to Fairy Tail five years later dubbed as the Dragon Queen. What powers does she have and why is someone after her trying to kill her? NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, and many more.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Dragon Queen

Chapter 1: Leaving

Lucy's P.O.V.

I looked around the guild with a sad smile. My mind started to replay what happened two days ago.

_**-.- Flashback -.-**_

_I was sitting in my stool drinking my chocolate milkshake when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Team Natsu with Lisanna who had her bangs covering her eyes but I could see the tear stains on her soft pale cheeks. My eyes widen and I ran towards her. I pulled her into an embrace and said, "Lisa-chan, what happened?"_

_Lisanna shook her head and faced Team Natsu. She yelled, "I refuse! Lucy is meant to be on the team…if you are the cause of her sadness after what you're about to say…I refuse to accept the fact that I'm on the team."_

_I looked at Team Natsu and said, "What is Lisa-chan talking about?"_

_Natsu said, "Lis is trying to say that we want you out of the team to make room for her."_

_I said while my bangs covered my eyes, "So…you want me out of the team?"_

_Erza said, "To put it bluntly, yes."_

_I lifted my head and said with a fake but realistic but bright smile, "Okay…I'll go tell Master about the new arrangements of teams."_

_I walked away ignoring the calls and cries of Lisa-chan. I walked up the steps towards Master's office. I knocked and heard a gruff 'come in.'_

_I entered and said while closing the door behind me, "Master, Team Natsu has a new member."_

_He asked without looking up from his paper work, "Who?"_

_I said dully, "Lisa-chan."_

_He looked up and eyed me closely. He asked carefully choosing the words, "Is there… something else you wanted…to talk about?"_

_I took a deep breath and said, "Team Natsu now has Lisa-chan as a new member…..but has kicked me out to make way for her."_

_I felt tears coming out of my eyes and I said, "Master after the 3__rd__ day after today….I want to leave Fairy Tail, temporarily."_

_He said while hesitating after a while, "Of course, my child."_

_He waved his hand over my guild mark and he said, "Your guild mark will disappear after you leave the guild on the third day."_

_I nod and said while bringing him into a hug, "I'll miss you Master…No, Makarov."_

_I walked out the office and exited the guild with one thought, 'I'll be back one day, stronger than ever.'_

_**-.- Flashback End -.-**_

I looked around the guild and my eyes landed on Lisa-chan who was laughing but behind the laughter I could hear guilt and sadness. I looked at the time and walked towards her. I asked softly, "Lisa-chan, Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She nodded and we walked out of the guild. I said while holding back my tears, "Lisa-chan, you won't see me in a long time."

She asked questionable, "Why?"

I looked at my hand and her eyes drifted towards it too. My guild mark started to peel away from my hand and turn into glitter scattering on the floor. I sighed and said, "It's time for me to go now, Lisa-chan. I promise to write but never show my letters to anyone except Makarov."

I was pulled a tight embrace and Lisa-chan said, "Please…come back."

I hug back and said, "I promise Lisa-chan."

I walk away towards my apart and quickly entered. I went to my closet and started to pack stuffing it in my bag that I brought that is like a never endless pit of nothingness. You could even fit in a skateboard in it. I looked around my apartment and whispered before walking out, "I'll be back….Magnolia, Fairy Tail, Minna."

I went on the train not noticing a pair of red eyes following my every move.

The eyes that belong to the person closed and they said, "It's time to fulfill your destiny….as the new Dragon Queen."


	2. Chapter 2: My new destiny

**Hi everyone. It's FairyTailFan4Ever613! I was only supposed to write one chapter but I decided against it. So here it is.**

Chapter 2: My new destiny

Lisanna's P.O.V

I entered the guild with a sad smile. I said in my head, '_Don't worry, Lisanna. Lucy-chan just needed a break. She promised to come back.'_

I looked around the guild to see everyone look at me with confusion and some in anger. That's when I noticed tears falling out off my eyes and falling to the wooden floor below me. Natsu rushed towards me into a hug, "Lis, What happened? Did that bitch do something to hurt you?"

I gritted my teeth in anger and I pulled out of the embrace. I walked away a good 20 feet away from the guild. My tears were never-ending.

I yelled, "**HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? LUCY WAS ONE OF YOU NAKAM A AND THIS IS HOW YOU TRREAT HER! SHE'S BEEN SUFFERING FOR A LONG TIME! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE '**_**WHEN ONE CRIES, ALL CRIES.' **_**NO ONE HAS BEEN THERE FOR LUCY AT ALL EXCEPT FOR ME AND MASTER! I HATE YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY TEAM NATSU! SHE WAS A TEAM MATE ONCE! I WILL QUIT YOUR TEAM AND CREATE MY OWN TEAM BY MYSELF AND LUCY! GO TO HELL, YOU ASSHOLES!**

I walked towards Master's office and knocked. I heard Master's sorrowful voice say, "Come in, Lisanna."

I entered and said, "I wish to quit Team Natsu and make one with Lucy when she comes back."

He nods and started getting out some papers. He signed on and handed me the others. He said, "Fill this out and then five it back to me."

I nod and I sat down. I picked up a pen that was just sitting around and started to look over the papers while writing the answers after I finished reading the questions:

'_What is the name of the team: _Celestial Dragon Soul

_Who are the members:_ Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia

_Is there something that caused this: _Team Natsu decided to be assholes and kicked out Lucy to replace me

_Lastly what magic do you use: _Lisanna Strauss-Takeover: Animal Soul and Lucy Heartfilia-Celestial Magic._'_

I passed the papers and he nodded, signing it to confirm the team. I thanked hum and excused myself. I walked out Master's office to meet the guild in silence which was very unusual. My eyes drifted over to Natsu to see that his face was down with his bangs covering his eyes. I heard him whisper, "Did you really quit the team Lis?"

I said without hesitation, "Yes."

I walked towards the stool where Lucy always sits and heard Natsu whispering very quickly, "If it wasn't for that bitch then Lis will still be on the team."

I clenched my fists and thought, _'Lucy-chan, I see why you wanted to leave.'_

I raised my head and smiled and asked, "Mira-nee, can I have a vanilla milkshake please?"

She nods and smiled but I could see guilt behind the smile. She directly went to the kitchen to get my order.

._. To Lucy ._.

Lucy's P.O.V

I looked around the forest I got dropped off the closed my eyes, breathing in the smell of the fresh, clean air. I opened my eyes and faced a tree, behind the tree I could see a pair of red slit like eyes. I blinked and it disappeared. I rubbed my eyes and shrugged it off as my imagination. I walked forward and turned left. I gasped and my eyes widen in shock and amazement. In front of me was the most beautiful waterfall I have ever seen. Its water was a sparkling light blue and it fell silently into a small pond with koi swimming in it.

My eyes sparkle and I quickly looked around. I slowly went to the edge of the pond and stripped. I slipped into the surprisingly warm water. I sighed in bliss and started swimming unintentionally, of course. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into a small rock that was sitting on the edge of the pond basking in the sun light.

I stayed in there for a good fifteen minutes before I felt my fingers turning wrinkly. I got out and started looking through my bag. I grinned and pulled out a plain white sun dress that reached my knees. It was thin-sized spaghetti straps. It hugged my body nicely but loosely enough for me to move freely. I put it on and twirled around taking in the sun's warmth. I heard a twig snap from behind me and quickly turned around to meet a handsome young man.

He had black hair that was spiked up messily with his bangs covering were a unique shade of red, crimson blood red that were slit like. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that hugged his body and black jeans that were hanging loosely but comfortably on his legs. Over the clothes was a black cloak that was fastened tightly on his neck by a gold rope.

He walked up to me and said, "Hello Hime. I am here to bring you to your mother's last dying wish."

My eyes widen and I said, "You know my mother?"

He nods and I said, "Where are we going?"

He chuckles and said, "Please don't be surprise."

He took a few steps back and was enveloped by a black light. I covered my eyes from the light and waited until it died down. I gasped and watched as the handsome man was replaced by a big black dragon with glowing blue marks over its body. I stuttered out, "Acno-lo-gia?"

He chuckled and said, "Yes. Your mother was my apprentice and the Queen of the Dragons which makes you the heir of the throne. I am only temporarily the King of the Dragons until you are ready to get your rightful throne."

He crouches down and I walk on his neck hesitantly. I fisted my hands on his scales and held on tight, He opened his magnificent wings and took a hard flap. He was slightly lifted off the forest and he started to flap harder. We were above the clouds and I heard him bellow out,

"_Gate of the Dragon Realm,_

_88 souls of the dragons,_

_Open thy gate!"_

A portal opened in front of us and I looked back at Magnolia which was supposedly in sight. I whispered letting a few tears before entering the portal on the back of a dragon, "I'll miss you, Fairy Tail."

With that we disappeared on the face of the earth. Never to be seen again. Only after five years passed.


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance as the Queen

**Hello! FairyTailFan4Ever here! I told you I wouldn't post until Dec 27 but I wanted to give you guys an early Christmas present. Anyways on with the story…Oh wait…I forgot the disclaimer…Natsu if you please.**

_**Natsu: FairyTailFan4Ever6137 does not own Fairy Tail…Never have and never will.**_

_**FairyTailFan4Ever: You don't have to rub in my face, Natsu. *Cries in a corner***_

_**Lucy: Natsu! Look at what you did**_.

Chapter 3: Acceptance as the Queen

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I watched in amazement as the scenery changed. I stood up very slowly scared the if I go fast I will fall and die. I lifted my hands in the air and sighed in relaxation. I looked around to see the skies, land, and water filled with different kinds of dragons of every kind. Acnologia dived down and I bent down quickly and held on his scales. He landed softly on an open field and crouched down for me to get off. I looked around in amazement. In front of us was a marble made castle that was encased with diamonds that were arranged to look like dragons. Around us was the richest green grass that I have ever seen, tree that bared the most the ripest fruits with a stream with sparkling water was flowing quietly down around them. A bright light caught my attention and I looked towards it. Acnologia has turned into his human form. _(A/N: Look at chapter 2 if you forget.)_

My eyes turned into hearts but then I quickly recovered and said, "May we go inside, Acno-Tou?"

He raises his eyebrows and says questionably, "Acno-Tou?"

I blush and said quietly but I knew he heard me, "I was wondering if you would want to become my adoptive dragon father like Natsu is with Igneel."

He grins and said, "Of course, Hime."

I shake my head and said, "Call me Lucy-chan."

He nods and says, "Let's go now."

We entered the castle and I was greeted by two dragons fighting in their human form. The one on the right had dark red hair that was tossed around to make it messy with black eyes that were slit like. He was wearing a fiery orange vest that hung loosely on his shoulders and he is wearing baggy white shorts with a black belt holding it up. He looked like a certain someone from Fairy Tail because of the white scaled scarf that was wrapped around his neck like a muffler.

Head butting him was a man with black bristly hair that brushes past his that was tied in a low ponytail with red slit like eyes. He was wearing a steel grey shirt that showed his well kept body with fading grey jeans that was tight on his legs. He had piercings, I think, all over his body just like I certain iron dragon slayer I know. On a chair a few feet away from the men was a woman who looked pissed off with tick marks on her temples. She had a chocolate cake on her lap with a fork stabbed in the middle.

She had light blue hair that reaches her waists that was clipped into two low pig tails with piercing ice blue eyes that was now glaring at the two men in front of her. She was wearing a pure white kimono with blue snowflakes carefully stitched onto the fabric to make it more beautiful. Acno-Tou coughed to get their attention and their eyes darted towards us. Suddenly I felt intimidated by the stares and started to inch behind Acno-Tou. I heard Acno chuckle and he pushes me forward. I bow my head and said, "Hello, I am Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you. May I ask who you are?"

The woman stands up and places her cake on the chair and walks towards me, but it looks like she's floating towards me. She curtsies and says, "Hello Princess Lucy. I am Grandine, The Sky Dragon."

She points to the two men and said, "The one with the scarf is Igneel, The Fire Dragon and King of the Flame Dragons and the one with the piercings is Metalicana, The Iron Dragon. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess."

I nod and said, "Oh, it's my pleasure. I heard so much about you from Wendy."

She smiles and says, "I see you met my daughter. Well, May I escort you to your room?"

I nod and said, "Thank you, Grandine."

She smiles softly and starts to walk towards a flight of stairs. I follow her and she leads me to a door that was made of pure gold with beautiful cravings of swirls. I enter and gasp. The walls of the room were light pink with dark black stripes going diagonally. The floor was made out of soft fur that was dyed pink with white spots. The bed was under the window and was a queen sized bed with pink soft comforters. Beside the bed was a same table that held a picture of my mother and me when I was about four years. I was going to thank Grandine when I noticed that she left when I was busy looking at my room. I shrugged and said, "I guess I'll take a bath."

I went inside the bathroom and took a nice hot bath. I went back in my room and went towards my closet. I opened it and looked through the clothes. I pulled out a tube top that had the word 'Princess.' smacked right in the middle that was a nice shade of pink. The word 'Princess' was in a black color with specks of pink. I pulled it over my head and pulled out a cute mini skirt that reached my thighs that was colored pink with cute black hearts splashed all over it. I put it on and attached my whip and keys to the skirt. I walked over to my hair dresser and sat down on the chair. I looked myself over and picked up the comb. I brushed through my hair wondering how to keep my hair today. I snapped my fingers and pulled out Cancer's keys. I chanted out, "_Gate of the Giant Crab, I summon thee! Cancer!"_

Cancer came out and asked, "How would you like your hair today-ebi?"

I asked politely, "Can you curl my hair in soft waves and make it with salmon pink highlights?"

He nods and gets to work. I look myself in the mirror and nod. I thank him and dismissed him.

I walk outside to meet Acno-Tou with a smile. He asks, "Hey Lucy-chan. Want a tour around the castle before the party tonight?"

I nod and we started the tour.

~In the night~

I was starting to have a head ache. The party was 1 hour away and I don't have anything to where. I closed my eyes and randomly pick out a dress. I pulled it out and looked it over. I gasp and my eyes started to sparkle. I eyed that beautiful gown that I was holding. It was a black ball gown that was tube and reached to the floor. The top was completely covered in sparkles with it falling down the dress like stars. I put it on and rushed towards the hair dresser and called Cancer. I asked, "Can you clip my hair into a bun with my bangs framing both sides of my face with the ends curled?"

He nods and goes to work. I put on cute black pearl earrings and a beaded bracelet to match it. Cancer finishes doing my hair and I thanked him before dismissing him. I got out black high heels and walk towards my bed. I go through my bag and said, "Maybe I forgot it?"

I shrug and the door creaks open, standing there is Acno-Tou. He smirks and said, "It's almost time."

I nod and we walk out. We stop at the top of the stairs and Acno-Tou claps to get every bodies attention. All eyes are directed towards us and said in a loud clear voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I announce the new queen, Princess Lucy."

I smile softly and we went down the stairs. I look towards the crowd of clapping human-dragons and thought, '_Am I accepted?'_

Acno-Tou pats my shoulder reassuringly and I grin, thinking, '_I sure am.'_

**FairyTailFan4Ever: Well there you have it. Couldn't think of anything. Next chapter is: **_**Returning back as Lucille Kokoro. **_**Levy, if you please… I need to get cookies *Walks away to kitchen* **

_Levy: Anyways hope you enjoy and leave a review. FairyTailFan4Ever likes when you do. It gets her even more fired up to write faster._

_**Natsu: Don't steal my line!**_

**FairyTailFan4Ever: Oh ya! Here's the link to the dress of Lucy's for the party: ** . /imgres?sa=X&rlz=1C1RNVG_enKW555KW555&espv=210&es_sm=122&tbm=isch&tbnid=O2UVDqJe6LZlgM:&imgrefurl= cute-and-sexy

_**Till next time, Minna!~~~**_


End file.
